


Tonight You Belong To Me

by elizamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizamas/pseuds/elizamas
Summary: A short intimate moment between lovers.Based on the song "Tonight You Belong To Me".





	Tonight You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is very angsty because I wrote it when I was emotional and sad. I'm just going to give you as much time as you can to prepare for reading this. So, this is best for people who want to wallow in sadness.
> 
> I know I should add a version of the song I love the most for this. But to be honest, the video that inspired me was the cute cover with a dad and his 4 y.o. daughter. I've also been listening to a lot of other covers on Spotify. But, if I had to pick, you should listen to the one by Eddie Vedder and Cat Powers.
> 
> Shoutout to my Bee for always being supportive and telling me to keep writing my fic ideas!

There’s a pleasant sound on his right that’s threatening to pull him out of the depths of slumber. He wonders if it’s another of his more pleasant dreams and if so, he definitely doesn’t want to wake up. He has long been overdue one. He forces his eyes to remain closed as another wave of the melody reaches his ears. It’s a ukulele, he realizes based on the strumming and the sweet tone which unexpectedly makes him shiver.

The music stops and there is only silence. He waits patiently for the sound to resume but after a few more seconds there’s only the sound of his breathing. He’s tempted to relax but instead waits a few more seconds because he knows how this goes by now. Then, he hears the distinct rustle of a body moving along fabric. He closes his eyes tighter as fear laces through his body. He feels a hand reach for him so he wrestles his body to remain still.

But, the hand that reaches for him only pulls up his blanket. He relaxes marginally and his forehead pinches in confusion. He decides that this is still a dream. The rustle of fabric continues as he feels someone settle beside him on the bed.

“Cas.” A voice behind him whispers softly.

_Dean._

Castiel releases the breath he had been holding. Yet, he continues to feign sleep. After a few seconds, Dean sighs deeply and Castiel can hear him reach for the ukulele again. Dean continues to play the same melody that had woken Castiel up as if he was never interrupted. This time he accompanies the melody with a hum that reverberates through the entire bed.

He’s facing away from Dean, he realizes. He wonders if he should wake up and-- No, he’s more sure of it this time. He doesn’t want to wake up yet. He needs to soak up every moment and bathe himself in the deep rumble of Dean’s voice. He forces himself to melt into the bed and just enjoy this moment with Dean. Then, Dean starts to sing.

“ _I know you belong”_  

Castiel’s heart starts beating faster and he’s back to being as still as a statue. He recognizes the song. How can he not, when it’s the only song that he’s been singing for weeks? He refuses to believe that he was preparing all those weeks for this moment. It’s slower than he’s used to, but he thinks that it suits Dean’s voice perfectly.

_“To somebody new”_

He has to clutch the pillow he’s hugging tighter to stop him from turning around. A different kind of fear laces through his body and he so desperately wishes he was asleep. Now. He needs to sleep now. He doesn’t want to hear this. He doesn’t want to hear Dean sing this. It doesn’t matter if it’s not as big of a deal for Dean as it is for Cas. He can’t do this. But he can’t find the drive to wake up and stop Dean.

 _“But tonight  
You belong to me"_  

He wonders if it’ll go away if he pretends it isn’t happening. He pinches his forehead again but this time to forcefully block the pink tinge of light that he can see through his eyelids. He wonders if he has the ability to fold his ears like a dog so that he can stop the sound from reaching his eardrums. He knows he doesn’t but he tries anyway. Maybe if he’s lucky, his sleep becomes real.

_“Although we’re apart”_

_You wanted to be._ He whispers traitorously to Dean in his head. The words are in his head without his permission. There’s no use pretending it’s not happening he decides. He hopes he continues to look asleep despite the nervous energy thrumming throughout his body that could expose his fraudulent slumber as Dean draws out the word “apart” in a cheery melody.

_“You’re a part of my heart.”_

Castiel forces his breath to remain steady to calm the feeling of his lungs constricting and threatening to crush him. He hates Dean at the moment, he decides. This had to be one of the worse things that Dean has ever put him through and that’s saying something. Dean draws out the words “a part” even longer and Castiel foolishly wishes that it meant something.

_“But tonight  
You belong to me”_

He can feel the softness of the silk sheets on his naked skin and the dried remains of their late night activities. Last night, it was the balm that soothed the burning of his skin, the yearning for Dean’s touch, and the sinful stroke of their cocks rubbing together. But now, in the small hours, it sticks to his skin and marks his body as besmirched, ravished, and sinful. Dean’s wrong. The sharp pain in his ass proves that some things will last longer than tonight. 

_“Way down by the stream"_

Castiel marvels at how much this accursed song seems to know about them because he knew it then too. When he looked up from the hypnotizing sounds and swirls of the stream during one of his walks, only to look back into the green eyes of a man that has haunted his dreams for years. He knew that it was never just tonight.

_“How sweet it will seem”_

He wonders if Dean heard this song for the first time today on the way here. He had developed a habit of humming to himself when he was nervous. And he was. There was no pretending the nervous jiggle of his feet in time with his humming as he buckled himself into the beast of a car that Dean calls his baby. But, what surprised him even more was Dean knowing the song. He doesn’t know if Dean’s just a great ukulele player that can play by ear although it doesn’t explain how he knows the lyrics.  He wonders then, if Dean heard the song on the radio two weeks ago where he was miles and miles away from Castiel who was also hearing it for the first time.

_“Once more just to dream”_

He would have hardly thought that when he heard it two weeks ago on the way home from work that it would keep him frozen in bed as his lover serenades him. Although he isn’t. Not really. Dean’s not his lover and he’s not being serenaded because he’s supposed to be asleep. 

It’s funny he thinks, that it’s supposed to be a duet. Dean isn’t even trying to sing the backup himself like Castiel would usually do. Instead he pauses or hums as if there was another singer only Dean can hear. Castiel finds himself singing the part in his head.

 _“In the moonlight”_  

He imagines the way the moonlight is shining on Dean and his ukulele. He thinks of the way Dean’s mouth forms to create the words. He aches to touch those plump limps of Dean’s with his finger. He thinks of the way he can turn those wide lips swollen and puffy just like he would do back then. But he also thinks about the way he would imagine those exact lips on him when another smashes into his and forces him to open. He remembers how he would give in because he thought he could never again taste the lips he craved.

_“My honey I know”_

_No you don’t!_ His thoughts escape him again and he forces himself to remain still one more time. He’s shaking. He’s angry now. At Dean. At him. At their situation. At the words that Dean so carelessly throws into the wind as if he has any right--

_“With the dawn--”_

Castiel hears the break in Dean’s voice. He hears a gasp that sounds more like a sob. It takes him a moment to realize that it came from the both of them. The melodious tone of the ukulele has stopped and so have they. They are frozen and waiting. Castiel knows that the charade is up. Dean knows that he is awake. Dean knows that Castiel knows what he’s going to say next. He strums the ukulele again and his words are nothing more than a whisper.

_“That you will be gone”_

He pauses again. He waits.

But Castiel does not turn around.

_“But tonight  
You belong to me”_

Another sob escapes him. He knows Dean is wrong. _It was never just tonight!_ He wants to scream at him. But, he keeps his back to Dean and he can’t find the energy to face the man that has broken his heart time and time again. He knows that Dean is right. He will leave before the dawn because he has to return to his husband. He knows that for all the words that Dean is saying to him, he will never say the words that Castiel needs to hear.

_“But tonight”_

Castiel closes his eyes.

_“I belong  
To you”_

Castiel gasps loudly as Dean strums the ukulele one last time before he sets it on the floor. Castiel is shaking beside him not even bothering to pretend anymore. He feels Dean reach out for him. His mind is a jumble of want and fear. He wants Dean to say the words again. He wants Dean to throw the ukulele. He wants Dean to touch him. He wants Dean to hit him. He wants Dean to kiss him. He wants Dean to push his mouth open. He wants Dean to cup his cheek. He wants Dean to force him to look at him. He wants too much and he wants Dean to offer everything to him. _Tell me again!_ He pleads in his head.

But Dean merely aborts the movement and settles further into the bed to lie down. He stares at the ceiling without a word. For a few seconds, it’s only the sound of Castiel’s sobs that echo throughout Dean’s room.

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

Dean finally says before he joins Castiel in their soft duet of sobs and breaths.

 

 

* * *

 

When Dean Winchester wakes up in the morning, the other side of the bed is already cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fic I've ever written so please be kind. It's just a bit short since I'm still testing the waters with my writing style for fic. I'm in this phase where every time I hear or see something romantic, I would wonder if it applied to Dean and Castiel. So, I was a bit bummed out this morning and when I heard this song, I knew I just had to write it.
> 
> Yes, I know that they don't get together and it sucks. I wasn't sure where I was going with this after the song ended to be honest. When I got to the last part, I thought that it made more sense if they didn't get together... at least for that night. I'm not sure.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://elizamas.tumblr.com)


End file.
